Serenade Surprise, Part II
by robertwnielsen
Summary: After the events of Part 1, what happens with Hawke and Caitlin's new relationship, and how will her family react?


_Serenade Surprise, _Part II

A/N – As always, I don't own the characters...either Universal or DPB does...but, since _they _won't play with them anymore, I figure I will...as long as I put them back where I found them, when I'm finished.

A/N 2 – This is a continuation of the original idea suggested to me by Starclipper01, trying to answer some of the questions I left open in the original. It takes place about four months after the events in Part 1 – robertwnielsen

_Summary – _After the events of Part 1, what happens with Hawke and Caitlin's new relationship, and how will her family react?

_Well, I suppose it's going to have to happen, eventually, _Caitlin O'Shannessy said to herself as she waited for Hawke to come back from his morning fishing. She knew she would have to write her mother a letter and describe, as well as she could, the change in her relationship with Stringfellow Hawke. She had been putting off the writing ever since she decided to move up to Hawke's cabin, after her sight came back following the Krueger mission four months prior, but knew she couldn't put it off any longer. _I know...I wanted to be able to see the look on Mom's face when I told her about Hawke,_ Caitlin said to herself, _and I wish to heck I could be there to see the look on her face when she reads this letter. _Finally, taking out a pen and paper, she began to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_Sorry I haven't written in so long, but my life's taken a big change. Remember that fella I used to argue with you about, Stringfellow Hawke? The one I've been so crazy about, and so frustrated with because he didn't return my feelings? Well...I said "used to argue with you about" 'cause he's finally come around to our way of thinking. He and I are in love, Mom...and I've actually moved from my old apartment, and I'm living up at his cabin._

_Now, I know what you're gonna say, Mom. Why am I living with a man I'm not married to? Well, it's simple, Mom—we love each other, and we want to be together. And now, we are. And, I wouldn't be surprised if we eliminated that little marriage issue before long. Yeah...it's that serious, Mom. At least, I hope it is. _

_I'm hoping you can understand that Hawke and I are together now, Mom, especially since you told me that you and Daddy lived together for a while before you got married. So, if you guys could do it, why can't I? I know it's against everything you ever taught me, Mom, and against the Catholic faith, and all that...but, there's this much about it, Mom—I'm not a little kid anymore, and I'm perfectly able to make my own decisions. And, if you can't accept that, then I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to be. I'm not trying to make you angry, please understand that. I'm just trying to explain how things have changed, and that for the first time since I moved to California, I'm happy. Say hi to everybody in the family for me, Mom, and give them all my love. I'll talk to you soon (I hope)._

_Love, _

_Caitlin_

_I really hated to be so blunt, _Caitlin said to herself as she finished the letter, just as Hawke walked in the door carrying the morning's catch, _but Mom's just gonna have to understand that I've made my decision, and she can't change my mind._ Out loud, Caitlin said, "Hey, Hawke. Looks like fishing was good today," as she pointed to the six trout hanging from the line.

"Yeah, I got lucky, I guess," Hawke said with a smile, but he knew Caitlin didn't believe he was just lucky out there.

"Lucky, my foot, Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin said as she stood and walked over to him, giving him a quick hug and kiss. "You're a great fisherman, and I'm not surprised at all that you had a good haul today."

Hawke noticed the pen and paper Caitlin had left on the couch. "Writing home?" he asked with a grin. He knew Caitlin had been debating about writing to her family to tell them about the changes in her life. "You didn't mention..."

"The Krueger mission? Nah...why would I mention something like that? I just said that you'd come around to Mom's and my way of thinking, and that I'm now living up here, with you...and that if Mom can't understand it, then I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to be. You can go ahead and read it, if you want," she said, and Hawke picked up the paper and began reading.

His eyes stopped when they got to the lines of the second paragraph, the one talking about Caitlin's hopes that she and Hawke would be married soon. _Does she really feel that way? _Hawke wondered to himself, a small smile crossing his face. _Well, if that's the way she feels, I might just have to do something to move that along. _When he'd finished, Hawke smiled and said, "Well, you made your points effectively, as always. Now, it's just a matter of seeing what your mother writes back, I guess," Hawke told her with a smile. "Whatever happens, I'm right by your side, you know that, right?" He slid his arms around her waist to attempt to comfort her, as he noticed Caitlin's eyes darken.

"Yeah, Hawke, I know," Caitlin replied, forcing a smile as she slid her arms around his neck. "It's just...Mom's so 'old school' Catholic...she might have a problem with us living together when we're not married. But, I don't care."

"Yeah...I got that impression," Hawke said with a smile. "But, didn't you tell me that your mom and dad lived together for a while before they got married? Why would she be upset that you're doing basically the same thing she did?"

"What, Hawke...your parents never got upset with you for doing something they had done?" Caitlin asked with a smile. "Somehow, I find that extremely hard to believe."

"Oh, there were a couple of things like that," Hawke said with a smile of his own. "Well, like I said, we'll have to wait until your mom writes you back to see what she thinks, won't we?"

"Yeah," Caitlin sighed. She didn't know what that letter would bring, but she was not so sure she wanted to read it when it finally arrived.

**One week later, at Santini Air**

"Cait? Something in the mail for you," Dominic Santini told her, handing her an envelope.

"Thanks, Dom," she said as she took the envelope from him, then noticed the return address. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What's the matter, Cait?"

"It's...it's from Mom," Caitlin said, and Dom knew then why she suddenly seemed so nervous. She'd told him about the letter she'd written to her mother describing the change in her and Hawke's relationship, and he knew how anxious Caitlin had been, ever since mailing it off the previous week. "Where's..." Caitlin started to ask, but was relieved when she felt Hawke's hand on her shoulder.

"Hawke. I was just going to come looking for you," she said as she glanced up at him, and waved the envelope. "Guess who?"

"I don't need to guess, Cait," String replied with a comforting smile. "Your expression tells me all I needed to know. Well..." he said firmly, glancing at the envelope, "whatever your mom wrote in that thing isn't going to change, no matter how long you stare at it, so let's get it over with." She forced a smile as she opened the envelope and began to read.

_Caitlin,_

_It was sure a surprise when I opened the mailbox and found a letter from you...I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about us back here in Texas! We haven't heard from you for ages. But enough about that—I'm sure you've been real busy with your work and all, and it's time to get to the real reason I'm writing. _Caitlin swallowed hard, trying to ease the fear that she felt coming up in her throat as she continued to read.

_Are you seriously trying to tell me that this Stringfellow Hawke fella finally came to his senses about you? Well, all I can say is—**it's about time. **You know I was thinkin' about coming out there to California to find this Hawke fella and give him a piece of my mind...and, so was Erin, mind you. It's good to know that when we do come out (and we _**are coming**), _we'll be able to talk to this Hawke fella like civilized people! And don't worry about me being upset that you're living with Hawke, Cait honey...like you said, your Daddy and I lived together for a while before we got married, and I know that people your age sometimes live together without being married, too...so, it's okay, Cait. Like I said, I'm just glad your Hawke fella (you don't mind me saying that, I hope) came to his senses before Erin and I came out there and tried to _**beat **_some sense into him! That reminds me—Erin wants to add something._

_Hey, Sis! Mom told me that this Hawke fella you've been so upset with finally got some sense in his head...and Mom and I couldn't be happier! I know you wrote that you were worried about how Mom might feel about you two living together, but she said it herself—why would she be upset about you and Hawke doing the same thing she and Daddy did? Anyway, Mom and I are probably gonna come see you pretty soon...looking forward to meeting this guy you've found for yourself! Love ya, sis...here's Mom back._

_Caitlin, all your father and I ever wanted was for you to be happy—and from the sounds of your last letter, it seems that Stringfellow Hawke makes you happy. And, if you're happy, then so am I. I just wish your daddy were here to celebrate it...but, I'm sure he's doin' an Irish jig with Saint Peter right about now. Anyway...I'm glad to hear things have all worked out for you, honey...just do me one favor, okay? Try not to wait so long before you write us again? We'll see you soon, Cait. Love you!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Phew. That's a relief," Caitlin said as she sank into Hawke's chest, holding the letter in one hand. "I was afraid that she'd be telling us that she and Erin were on the next flight out here to give us both a piece of their minds!"

"Cait, it's like your mother said," Hawke replied. "All she wants...all _any _parent wants, is to see their kids happy. And, she understands that you're happy, now that you and I are together. Your mom loves you, Cait, you know that."

"Yeah, Hawke, I know. It's just...nice to get it on paper, y'know?"

"Yeah, Cait, I know," Hawke said as he embraced her. Just then, Hawke noticed a taxi cab pulling up in front of the hangar. "Somebody call a cab, Dom? Or, are we expecting company?" Hawke hollered inside. _At least, I know it isn't Michael,_ Hawke said to himself. _Michael would never condescend to taking a taxi cab out here._

"Well, you two sure didn't, and I didn't...so I dunno who else it could have been," Dominic Santini said as he walked out of the hangar, just as the cab's back door opened.

"_Mom? Erin? _What the heck are you two doing here?" Caitlin said as she recognized the two women stepping out of the back of the cab. Both Erin and her mother embraced Caitlin, who then made the introductions.

"Mom, Erin...first of all, this is Stringfellow Hawke," she said, then Caitlin turned to Dominic and said, "and this is Hawke's and my boss, Dominic Santini. Dom, Hawke, this is my sister Erin, and my mother Maggie." Hawke and Dom were both surprised when they were embraced by both Caitlin's mom and her sister before Caitlin turned back to her mother and said, "Mom, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I told you in my letter that we were coming," Maggie said with a smile directed at Hawke. "I wanted to meet this Stringfellow Hawke fella in person, you know." Maggie noticed Caitlin's expression darken with worry, and quickly moved to reassure her youngest daughter. "Now, Cait...I'm not upset with you...I told you that before. The reason we came here is to meet this Hawke fella face-to-face, and tell him how happy we both are that he finally came to his senses!" Maggie embraced Hawke warmly, and he returned the embrace, even though he was more than a little surprised.

As the five adults sat in the office talking, Hawke made a decision. _I hadn't planned on doing this for a while yet...but, it feels like the right time. _Aloud, he said, "Listen...how about you two coming up to the cabin tonight, for dinner?" He caught Caitlin's look of surprise out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, Stringfellow Hawke, I think that's mighty nice of you," Maggie said with a smile. "We'll be there...um...how will we get there?"

"Just come back here to the hangar, and I'll fly you up there," Dom replied with a smile.

"Well, shall we say around...7:00, then?" Nods from Maggie and Erin sealed the plans, and the five of them continued talking well into the afternoon. Finally, Maggie and Erin decided to return to their hotel to freshen up a bit before coming to the cabin, and Hawke and Caitlin returned home.

"Okay, Hawke...give," Caitlin demanded as soon as the helicopter was headed towards the cabin. "What's the idea of inviting my mom and sister for dinner tonight?"

_Yikes. _"Okay, Cait...I know I should have talked to you about it first, and maybe waited until tomorrow, but I figured it might be nice for all of us to have dinner together...and for your mom and Erin to see where you're living," Hawke said with a smile, then added to himself, _and, I've got a surprise for after dinner...which is the other reason I decided to do this._

"Don't get me wrong, Hawke...it's not that I'm upset about what you're doing...it's just so..."

"Sudden. I know, Cait. Just trust me, all right? Everything's going to be okay."

Hawke had to make an emergency trip out on to the lake to catch a few more trout, but in short order, he was back with enough for dinner, and by 7:00, everything was ready, just as Dominic arrived with their dinner guests.

"String...it's beautiful up here!" Maggie said as she took in the large living room, and marveled at the art lining the walls. "And those beautiful paintings!" Hawke could tell Maggie was enthralled by his art collection.

"All originals, Mrs. O'Shannessy," Hawke said with a proud smile. "My grandfather collected them...for my grandmother."

"Well, they're all beautiful," Caitlin's mother replied, slightly awestruck by the knowledge that these paintings were all the originals. "String...could you do me one favor?"

"Anything, Mrs. O'Shannessy."

"Okay, then...could you _stop _calling me 'Mrs. O'Shannessy,' please!" The forcefulness of her statement startled Hawke, but then he noticed her break into a smile that reminded him a lot of Caitlin's smile. "For Pete's sake, you _can_ call me 'Maggie,' you know! 'Mrs. O'Shannessy' just sounds...so _formal. _Okay?"

Hawke smiled back as Dom took the baked trout out of the oven. "Okay, Maggie," he said as they all sat down to dinner.

Dinner was an extremely enjoyable affair, with the conversation centered around the change in Hawke's relationship with Caitlin. Hawke immediately understood where Caitlin had acquired a lot of the characteristics that he was most attracted to in her. _Cait is _**definitely **_Maggie's daughter...no question about it, _Hawke said to himself as he and Dom cleared the dinner dishes, then everyone moved into the large living room as Hawke brought out a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne? Hawke, what is going on here?" Caitlin demanded as Dom filled glasses for everyone.

Hawke simply smiled at her and reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small maroon and gold velvet box. He heard Erin squeal from behind him as he dropped to one knee, and opened the box, revealing a stunning, two-carat diamond ring.

"Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you make me the happiest man on Earth...and marry me?" Hawke asked, seeing tears flood her eyes.

The silence that followed made everyone, especially Hawke, nervous. Finally, Caitlin felt like her voice had come back to her and she replied, smiling, "Hawke..._of course _I'll marry you! I love you, Hawke...I love you, so much..." Her voice was overwhelmed by tears of joy again, as Hawke slid the ring onto her finger, and Erin and Maggie hugged each other happily.

"Cait, I have to admit, you scared me there for a second!" Hawke told Caitlin after a deep and loving kiss.

"Hawke, I'm sorry...I just couldn't find my voice for a minute!" she replied, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"_Goddammit, String,_ _it's about time!" _Dominic bellowed happily as Hawke and Caitlin kissed each other. "Oh, String...you've made an old man very happy tonight! And, I'd imagine your parents would have been happy too, if they could have seen this," he said with a sigh.

"Mr. Santini, if I thought Caitlin's dad was happy before, now I _know _he is," Maggie said with a smile threatening to split her face in two.

"Hey, Maggie...if we're going on a first-name basis, and since we're gonna be family it seems like we will be, both of you can call me 'Dom.'"

"Okay...Dom," Caitlin's mother answered, still smiling.

Hawke noticed more tears in Caitlin's eyes just then. "Cait? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, String," Caitlin assured him with a smile. I'm just...very happy right now, you know?"

"Yeah, Cait...I know," Hawke replied with a smile of his own. Finally, Maggie turned to Hawke and asked him, "Stringfellow? Was this something you planned to do all along?"

"Yes...and no," Hawke said honestly. When he noticed Maggie's expression turn dark, he hurriedly continued, "No, please...don't get me wrong. I've been wanting to ask Cait to marry me for quite some time, now...I just couldn't figure out the best time, or the best _way, _to do it. But, when you and Erin showed up at the hangar today, it just..._felt _right. You know?"

"Yes, Stringfellow, I do know," Maggie said as she embraced her now soon-to-be son-in-law. "And, thank you, Stringfellow Hawke, for allowing me to stop worrying about Caitlin being alone. I could tell how much you loved her when she introduced us back at the hangar...and, I'm very proud that you're going to be part of our family," she concluded.

Erin came forward and hugged Stringfellow next. "There's not much I can say after that, I guess...except for one thing. Stringfellow Hawke...now that you and my kid sister are together, don't you _ever _do anything to hurt her, you understand me? You do, and I'll come back here and beat your brains in myself!" She was smiling when she said it, but the seriousness of her statement was not lost on Hawke.

"Erin, I understand. And, I promise you and Maggie both, if I _ever _do anything that stupid, I won't stop either of you from doing whatever you feel like you have to do," Hawke replied with a sincere smile, one that was not lost on Caitlin's sister, or Maggie.

"I'm glad we understand each other, String," Erin said as she embraced him again. "And, welcome to the family," she said with a smile.

"By the way, String...you got any brothers?" Erin asked, causing Caitlin to hide a smirk.

"One older brother, Erin, named Saint John...he's MIA from Vietnam...but, we'll find him, someday," Hawke said with a touch of melancholy in his voice.

"Oh, String...I'm sorry. I know how much that must hurt...I didn't mean to say anything to upset you. You know that, right?" Erin asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah, Erin. I know...and, it's okay. Like I said...we're going to find him, someday." The look on Hawke's face left no doubt in anybody's mind that his brother would be home someday.

Finally, Erin and Maggie announced that they were ready to go back to their hotel, and after a round of congratulatory hugs, they left with Dominic, allowing Hawke and Caitlin some time alone.

"Hawke...you made me the happiest woman on Earth tonight," Caitlin said, even with tears of joy sparkling in her blue-green eyes. "Thank you...that was _perfect._"

"I'm glad you approve, Cait," Hawke said with his familiar boyish grin. "And soon, we'll be making each other happy for the rest of our lives," he said, pulling her tightly against his body.

"M mm...'for the rest of our lives.' I love it, Hawke," Caitlin whispered, "and, I love you. But, can I just make one small request?"

"Anything for you, Caitlin, my dear," Hawke replied, although he figured he had a pretty good idea what her request would be.

"When I walk down the aisle...I want to hear my serenade," she replied, and Hawke smiled. He'd known almost instinctively that would be Caitlin's wish.

"Of course, Cait," Hawke answered as they headed upstairs for the evening. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Thank you, Hawke," Caitlin replied as the two of them moved into each other's arms, anticipating the day when they would finally be united as husband and wife. Outside, a lone eagle circled the cabin, and approvingly cried out into the night.


End file.
